


Not Just a Doll

by i_lack_ruki



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mulitfunctional dolls, Romance, Smut, attention craving Kai, bitchy Uruha, needy dolls, oblivious Ruki, some drama too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: The world improved with time, creating individuals that were simply beautiful. Robots looking like dolls. Each doll was a different one, with different traits, modes, behaviour, and looks. Reita was not fond of it, and he didn't want to have one himself. His friends on the other hand kept complimenting their own dolls. A mysterious big package ends up in front of Reita's door, will he go for it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Reita's POV**

 

I was living in those times, where everyone had their computer pals, or such things. Not just a laptop or a computer, but a robot, or to be more specific, a beautiful multifunctional doll. I decided that I wouldn't be like the others and I still didn't have a companion to help me in things or to talk to.  
  
I prefered real friends. They had their own pals, if I could say that. They looked like humans, but weren't human at all. They were robots. Well, they had their special parts to have an intercourse with them, and were delicate around there and the nipples. I mean, that was what my friends told me.  
  
They had to teach them everything from the basics. There were modes to which those dolls reacted to, it appeard that each and every model didn't look the same, or had the same traits. There was no such things as two the same looking models, but not exactly.  
  
There were twins made too. Other than that, they were one of a kind. They helped in chores, if they were eager to learn how to do that. Each doll had a different personality. If you get a bitchy one, deal with it. My friend Aoi, had a bitchy one that kept on going on the sex mode all the time.  
  
His doll appeared to be sexually frustrated all the time and demanded his attention. He liked that mode too much to turn it off. But sometimes he did, when Miyavi and I came by to his house. Miyavi had a shy type of a doll. It let his owner do whatever he wanted to it, and felt a bit embarrassed about it.  
  
Us three were rich bastards. We were working in technology departments with high salaries. Aoi happened to work with those dolls, so whenever he got the idea to add some function to his doll, he did it. Miyavi was responsible for the software and other programs to work on. He was a genius in this, therefore he and Aoi did naughty things to their dolls, because they simply could modify them on their whims.  
  
Each doll came with accessories, which depended on its personallity. If it was a fashion freak, it got dozens of clothes, make up products and such, but could also be a nerd who liked to read, and then there were lots of books included plus glasses and other things related. If it was an alcoholic, then there was alcohol included, if it smoked, then cigarettes.  
  
Pajamas were aslo included as well as things that the doll liked and a manual which needed to be read, a couple of times just in case. There were always instructions on what to do if a doll gets out of control, or what to do not to damage it. If it was on a freewill mode, then it would act on its own. But it also had command mode, in which the doll should listen to its owner.  
  
There were many modes to choose from. No matter what, they needed attention and be taken care of. If they swore at you, they were either damaged or it was their nature. I didn't really want to play with fire by buying one of these, or getting one from the company. That would be a disaster.  
  
"Uru-chan, would you bring some tequilla for me and my friends?" Aoi asked his lovely doll who smirked in response.  
  
"Fuck you." the doll said with its head held up high. "I want to fuck you hard, on the table right now." the honey blonde doll walked over to his master.  
  
"Uru-chan, I didn't switch you to seme mode. Why would you say that?" the raven haired male gaped at one of his friends. "Bastard, what did you do to him?"  
  
"Someone needs to top you once in awhile, don't you think?" Miyavi smirked with his doll on his lap. "Right, Kai?" he hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yes, master."  the doll replied with a sweet smile.  
  
Aoi switched his doll to a freewill mode. "That should be fine for awhile." he said with a sigh.  
  
"You guys are getting more disgusting each time I visit you, like seirously. You fuck dolls." I stated with a frown.  
  
"You should start too. They are adorable and fuckable and they can please you way more than any man or woman." Aoi said pulling his doll on his lap.  
  
"Bitch please, I need my own seat." the honey blonde whined.  
  
"Shhh, you're sitting on my lap, honey." the doll slapped him.  
  
"Bad boy, sit." it was weird to watch a doll ignoring Aoi's order to sit on his lap, and it sat on the floor.  
  
"Close enough." Aoi chuckled amused.  
  
"That's what I meant, guys." I leaned my hand over the supporter.  
  
"That our dolls are perfect and cute, except that Aoi's is broken and fucked out." Miyavi blurted out while rubbing his face into his doll's back.  
  
"Master, it tickles." the black haired doll giggled.  
  
"That's why you're my adorable Kai. Not a whore like that other doll." Aoi glared at him.  
  
 "At least I can fuck him, your doll stayed pure." Aoi chuckled as the honey blonde doll got up.  
  
"Aoi, I love you." the doll said with a grin and jumped on his master.  
  
"Maybe I should go?" I suggested, feeling uncomforable.  
  
"Yeah, you go and get a doll of your own, Reita. Pleasure guaranteed." Aoi said between the kisses.  
  
"No way, I'm out." I said and left them there.  
  
They were enjoying themselves too much with those dolls. I would never buy one. It would stare at me in a creepy way. Who knew what they did when their owners were asleep? It gave me shivers all over.  
  
I got to my car and drove away from these mad people. Not soon after and I was at my mansion. What I did not expect was that there would be a big package in front of my door. But there was not written who was the sender. I pulled out my phone and called Aoi.  
  
"Nice try asshole. I won't fall for that." I rolled my eyes as I kept looking at the package in front of me.  
  
_"What are you saying? I don't get it. Fall for what?"_ you play it too well, buddy. It was weird how good he acted surprised, though.  
  
"You sent me something stupid. I know." I sighed and leaned over the wall.  
  
_"What? I didn't send you anything. If I would, then I would tell you about it. What? You got something?"_ he must be kidding.  
  
"You seriously didn't send me anything?" I frowned looking again at the package.  
  
_"Nope. Did you open it? What's inside?"_ Aoi insisted.  
  
"Shut up, I didn't. I'm hanging up." I hid my phone and dragged the package inside the mansion, to the living room.  
  
It was really heavy, as if some corpse was inside. I got a knife out of the kitchen and ripped the package open.  
  
"You didn't send me anything. What a liar." I said to myself as I set my eyes at a doll cuddled up inside the box.  
  
"Why? I said that I don't want one. Why would he send me one?" but either way, I wanted to see how its face looked like.  
  
I picked it up, to see a very beautiful brunette boy with soft features. His eyes were closed. He was wearing black jeans and a big grey blouse. He was barefoot.  
  
"What do I do with it?" I asked myself as I put the doll down. "Should I turn it on or something?"  
  
I looked around the body not to spot any button to turn him on. I started blindly touching his body for a switch. But I felt weird, seeing how he's so young. I even pressed his nipples, but I felt like a big pervert for doing that.  
  
I touched practically everywhere except for the intimate parts. Could it be that the button was there? I was not into technology of this sort so I had no idea how they bring such dolls to life. I looked inside the box again.  
  
There was a manual for that.  
  
"Congratulations, you received a special doll version which is so unique that only this model of it exists." What? I knew that dolls were unique, but there were usually lots of them but with different looks only.  
  
 "To turn on this model, you have to firstly press his nipples at the same time..." okay, I did that and what now? "And after that is done, you need to pull his penis." say what?  
  
Was this some kind of joke!? I turned my head and blankly roamed around his crotch to grab his penis and pulled it. It didn't work.  
  
Wait a second, there was something written below in small letters. 'Ahahaha, we're screwing with you. The button is on the back of his neck, under his hair owo v'  
  
What did that sick manual made me do!? I couldn't believe that I pulled this doll's penis... it felt so real in touch...  
  
I shook my head to push away the thought of that and reached for the doll's neck then pressed the button. I waited for a moment to see that his eyes were slowly opening and he was looking around.  
  
Why did I turn him on? I had no idea myself. Our eyes locked and I noticed that his eyes were azure colored. They were so bright and mesmerizing at the same time and so big. I kept intensely staring at him as he pulled me closer and kissed me suddenly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around my neck and continued the kiss. I was shocked with the sudden action and pushed him away.  
  
The blouse slid off his shoulder to expose it and as the doll tilted his head to the side, he had a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Master, will you love me?" the doll's blouse had long sleeves and his hands were hidden under the long material.  
  
He moved his hand to his mouth and bit on his sleeve and blinked. I didn't know what to do. Did they start like that? The doll's voice sounded so innocent.  
  
"Master?" he looked at me with his big blue eyes looking so confused.  
  
"I'm not your master." I said softly.  
  
Why didn't I do anything with the fact that he kissed me? The doll crawled over to me and sat on his knees.  
  
"Master, I love you." he blinked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
  
"I love you." He repeated. What was happening right now?  
  
I backed away a couple of steps, but he stood up and walked over.  
  
Now that he was standing, he looked like a 15-17 year old boy, but he was still pretty short.  
  
"Hold me master." the doll said cheerfully with his arms spread open for me to walk into them.  
  
"I said that I'm not your master." I frowned, but that doll walked over and embraced me anyway.  
  
"I love you." he repeated.  
  
"Can you let go of me? I'll take you back to Aoi." the doll blinked repeatedly.  
  
"Master, don't you love me?" his eyes grew bigger or was it just me?  
  
"Not master, Reita." I told him, pushing him away gently.  
  
"Master Reita." the doll stated with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Reita is fine. What's your name?" I sighed as I walked over to the armchair and sat down.  
  
The doll followed me and sat on the ground in front of the armchair. I gaped at him for a longer while.  
  
"Name me." he told me while rubbing his head against my leg.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" the doll shook his head.  
  
"I am not your master and I won't name you." I should take him back to Aoi. I didn't want a doll.  
  
"Master, please." his pleading eyes were really charming but I didn't want to submit to them. "I will be happy if you will name me, master."  
  
I got up and thought of the first name that actually crossed my name as I was looking at him.  
  
"Ruki?" I said not really convinced.  
  
The doll got up and hugged me. "Yes, I love it!"  
  
I coughed and looked away. That doll was really cute.  
  
"Master, is there anything you want me to do?" Ruki asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"No, there is nothing that I need." the doll looked a little disappointed when I said that. "But on the other hand." and his smile was back.  
  
"You could make me some tea." could he really do it?  
  
 "Yes!" he exclaimed and looked around.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you where the kitchen is." I said and went in that direction, the doll followed right after me.  
  
"Master please wait in another room." he told me softly.  
  
"Alright." I sighed and went back to the living room.  
  
I waited and waited and then I heard something break, I stromed right into the kitchen as I saw Ruki on his knees. He was picking up the pieces of a shattered cup.  
  
"I'm so so sorry, master." Ruki looked as if he would start crying all of a sudden. Could dolls do that?  
  
"It's fine, get up or you'll get burn by the hot water on the floor." I said as I crouched.  
  
"No, I will clean it. That's my task, and I need to do it." he stated firmly.  
  
Ruki looked really desperate to do that. As I picked up one piece I winced as I cut my finger against the sharp edge. Blood. Ruki automatically appeared by my side to pull my finger into his mouth and suck on it softly.  
  
"You don't have to do that." I said a little abashed with his sudden action. He shook his head.  
  
"You're hurt, master." Ruki blurted out and licked on the small cut again. "Where is your first aid kit?"  
  
"In the cupboard over there." I pointed as he got to his feet and walked over there. He picked it up and took some band aid to get back and put it on my finger.  
  
"Master, are you okay?" he asked me, worried.  
  
 "I'm fine." I replied. "Thank you."  
  
Ruki looked a little shocked as a small blush appeard on those cute chubby cheeks, and his eyes brightened immediately.  
  
"No, please don't thank me." he said shyly.  
  
I pulled him out of the kitchen as we were finished with cleaning after the mess he made.  
  
"I'll try to make another tea." he told me eagerly.  
  
"It's fine." so he was a clumsy doll. It was getting dark, where do those dolls sleep?  
  
I looked at the small brunette who was poking the TV screen eagerly. I turned it on as he jumped back in surprise. He sat right in front of it, with his face only a couple of centimeters away from the screen.  
  
He looked really interested in it.  
  
"Ruki, c'mere." the small brunette turned around to me and got up, just to walk over and sit in front of the sofa I was occupying.  
  
"Sit here." I said as I patted the seat next to me. He looked a little confused.  
  
"I am a low servant, I cannot sit on the same level as my master." what was that supposed to mean?  
  
"You're not my servant, now sit here." his eyes grew wide in surprise.  
  
"Yes, master." he did what I asked him to do. But I think he thought of it as an order.  
  
"Where do you sleep at night?" I asked him as his eyes turned to me.  
  
"I can sleep on the floor." he blinked happily.  
  
"What? No, that's not what I wanted to suggest. I have guest rooms, you can occupy one till I figure out what to do with you." his smiled dropped after what I said.  
  
"Master doesn't want me because I'm clumsy. I'm really sorry. Please don't give me back. I don't want to go back to that place." that place?  
  
"What place?" I asked confused.  
  
"I don't like the dark. I don't want to go back there, master, please, please don't make me go back to that place." his eyes, I saw so much fear in them, and dolls supposedly couldn't show emotions other than those that were programmed into them.  
  
"Okay, I won't give you back." I smiled as he looked at me not being sure what to expect from that. "I promise." the doll looked like he wanted to hug me, but he stopped himself.  
  
"I love you, master Reita." he whispered in a seductive way.  
  
\--------------  
  
I made sure he was sleeping soundly before leaving one of the guest rooms.  
  
What should I do with him? Keep him?  
  
He wasn't mine. Although he was sent to me.  
  
Could it really be that it wasn't Aoi who sent him to me?  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
He was calling me at the moment.  
  
_"So what was in the package?"_ Aoi asked, curious.  
  
"A doll."  
  
_"A doll? Seriously? And you still didn't give it back? Wow, I'm shocked."_  
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
_"Do you know who sent it to you?"_  
  
"No." I sighed.  
  
_"What are you going to do with it then? Did you turn it on?" Did he really need to know everything?_  
  
"I did."  
  
_"Oh, so what's it's character? Is it a boy or a girl?"_  
  
"A boy. He's actually really sweet and craves my attention."  
  
_"Something like Kai?"_  
  
"No, Kai is the shy type, isn't he?" I frowned confused.  
  
_"So he's not shy? He's just cute?"_  
  
"And clumsy."  
  
_"Niceee. Bring him together with you when we see each other tomorrow."_  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
_"Once you have a doll, you can't just leave it be. It will have to spend all the time with you. And I want to see how cute he is."_ I didn't have to see him to know that he was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Fuck. Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Both Miyavi and Aoi were staring at the doll I brought to Miyavi's house. They stayed silent as they observed it.

"Hello." Ruki grinned and bowed his head.

"Good evening, I'm Kai." the black haired doll got over to the brunette and also bowed his head.

"I'm Ruki."

"Rukiiiiiiiiiii~" Uruha rushed over to him with a bottle of alcohol. "Drink with me~"

The doll looked at me and tilted his head.

"That's Uruha." I explained to him as he nodded.

Ruki completely ignored the honey blonde doll and got over to Kai for some reason. Maybe the attitude was what put him off.

"You look cute." Ruki complimented while poking the other's chest.

"Ah, no, I'm not." Kai said embarrassed. "You are."

"My master thinks I'm also cute." Ruki was completely excited about it.

"Why you!" Uruha growled and stormed over to his master. "Aoi, compliment me." he insisted.

"You're beautiful." Aoi said with a smile.

"And?" the doll insisted.

"And charming."

"And?"

"Everything you wish." Aoi looked completely enamored, and I wasn't so surprised, since he made Uruha exactly his type.

Uruha fixed his hair and sat on Aoi's lap. "I love you."

"He seriously is super cute." Miyavi said.

I smiled as I saw Ruki cheerfully talk with Kai about something, and he looked very excited about that.

"I honestly never saw a model like him. It's not from any company I know." Aoi frowned.

"Same. I wonder why it was sent to me." I blurted out.

"Because someone knew you would take good care of it." Miyavi told me and patted my shoulder.

I watched as Kai showed Ruki a necklace he got from Miyavi, and Ruki put his hands on his mouth as his eyes sparkled.

"So cute!" he exclaimed, stunned.

Kai of course was shy about it, but enjoyed the compliments.

"Wow, that was so adorable." Aoi said, amazed.

"That's true." I smiled.

Uruha decided to get off Aoi's lap and walk over there just to show a bracelet he got as a present from his master.

Both of them were hopping in excitement when they saw it.

Then Kai and Uruha were staring expectantly at Ruki.

The brunette thought for a moment, then went for his shoes and showed the pair to them.

Both Kai and Uruha looked confused, but at Ruki's words they smiled.

"Master got them for me." he told them, cheerfully.

Uruha grabbed his and Kai's hands and pulled them to another room. I didn't know what to expect.

"Aoi, what's in that room?" I asked curious.

"Uruha's closet. There are a lot of clothes in there." the other informed me. "A lot."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Miyavi asked, very amused at the moment.

"I think we do." I chuckled amused.

Moments later and we saw our dolls in different clothes.

As soon as I saw Ruki in an untied red shirt in checkered pattern and only boxers, I had to look away as my nose bled.

I had to cover it with my hand.

"That's really perverted, Reita." Aoi mocked me, while having fun with it.

Uruha was wearing a sweater with wide V-neck, which exposed both his shoulders, and he had some shorts.

Kai on the other hand was wearing a too big T-shirt and boxers.

Why would they put such clothes on?

"We will make you feel good." Uruha licked his lips and walked over to his master to lean his hands against Aoi's knees and kissed him.

Kai chuckled as he got over to sit on Miyavi's lap and cuddled up to him.

I gaped as Ruki walked over and stood right in front of me.

He spread his arms wide and he sat down on my lap just to clutch to my neck.

"Master, I love you." he blurted out in a loving tone. "Master?"

My nose was still bleeding.

"Your master needs a tissue." Aoi pointed out, grinning.

"Ah! I'll get some." Ruki hopped off my lap and got one just to come back. "Here you go."

I took the tissue and thanked him.

I noticed that his nipples were showing as his unbuttoned shirt moved to the side. They were pink, like really cute pink color.

It was as if he wanted me to bleed out just by staring at his gorgeous body.

It was just a doll. It was just a doll. Just. A. Doll.

"Master, can I do anything else for you?" Ruki asked, eager to help.

"You can help him get off." Aoi proposed with a smirk, that asshole!

"Get off?" Ruki's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Oh."

He got off my lap and kneeled in front of me.

"What? No, Ruki, don't do that." I said with a little too loud voice, alarmed of what he would actually do.

"I don't please you, master?"

I blinked repeatedly as those words sank into my brain.

"Yeah. Reita, does Ruki not please you?" Miyavi teased.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"No?" Ruki sat back on my lap.

"Master, order me around, I'll do everything." his saddened voice made me feel so guilty, but my conscience was screaming at me how wrong that was what he tried to do.

"Should we make some tea?" Kai asked softly as he got off his master.

"That would be nice." Miyavi nodded.

Uruha also got off Aoi and went over to Ruki to reach his hand to him.

"You're new, so we'll help." Uruha looked away once he said that.

Ruki smiled brightly and took the hand as he stood up.

"Watch me, master!" he exclaimed happily as he walked to the kitchen with the other two dolls.

"Those three really seem to like each other." Aoi stated as he leaned his elbow against the supporter and relaxed.

"It seems like it." I agreed.

"Still want to give him back?" Miyavi asked me curious. "He's such a sweetheart that it would break my heart if I were to give him back in your positon."

"Miyavi's right." Aoi said softly.

"I might just let him be." I sighed heavily. Having Ruki around was something different, and my house didn't feel so empty with him there.

"Beacause he turns you on?" Aoi smirked.

"What? No. He looks so young and I would feel like a bad person."

"Your boner says otherwise." Miyavi laughed softly.

"Shut up, I'll get off at home."

"Yeah, right."

"We're done." Ruki smiled with a tray in his hands. He looked so proud of himself, which made me actually happy.

He put it down with the cups of tea and moved back.

"Can we show Ruki around?" Kai asked with a sweet smile.

"Go ahead." Miyavi told them and the three dolls went upstairs, while we stayed downstairs, letting the dolls take their sweet time and get to know each other more while they explored.

"Are you taking him to work?" Aoi finally asked.

"Work? I thought of leaving him at home."

"You can't be serious. Your doll is your responsibility, once it's alone, it will be lonely. You can't do that to your doll. Besides he might be helpful." why did it feel so agressive when Aoi said that?

"I don't know." I never had a doll before, I didn't know what I should be doing with it in the first place, how to take care of it, and how to satisfy it.

"Just take him and see if he'll be able to handle it." Miyavi suggested and I decided that it was the right thing to do. I didn't want Ruki to feel lonely or start crying without me by his side.

It would break my heart.

"Alright then."

\--------------

"This is the room I work in."

I let my doll inside first for him to adjust to new surroundings.

Ruki walked around and touched everything very carefully. He looked very excited and each time he saw something that he liked, he would giggle to himself quietly.

It was hard not to notice his excitement.

"So what do you do, master?" Ruki's sheer curiosity peeked at his face.

"I'm an inventor. Not only I invent things, but I also can fix things other than my own creations. I was trained for that." I explained to my doll. "Though sometimes I think of just switching back to robotics, you know?"

"Hm. Could you even fix me if I would break down?" Ruki tilted his head and lifted his hand to bite on his long sleeve.

"Oh, yes, I could even fix you." To some point. I was not the person to deal with some functions of dolls, which I would definitely break even more.

"I'm happy." Every time Ruki showed his excitement, I felt this urge to tease him a little bit, for some unknown reason.

I sat down on my chair by the desk and took a look at my latest project.

Before I knew it, Ruki forced his way onto my lap and looked at the papers in front of him.

"It looks so difficult." he blurted out, amazed.

"Well, it's a job that requires you to have a lot of imagination to the point of having requiring skills to make whatever you come up with happen."I said softly as I ruffled his hair. "Let's say you want to make a cup that heats itself to keep the bevarage warm all the time. You'd have to know what mechanics it would take to make such a product, what it would require and what it involves."

Ruki giggled in response and shook his head.

"Amazing. Is this how we were created?" Ruki turned himself to me, and was super close, to the point of me being very aware of the distance of our faces.

I needed a moment before answering.

"Yes, that's exactly how you were created." I assured him, not knowing whether that was what he wanted to hear.

"The person who created our kind had a lot of imagination, I'm jealous." I didn't think dolls could be jealous of such things.

"You get inspired from things that surround you. Everyone does."

"Could I create something?" Ruki surprised me with that question.

"Of course."

I pulled a new paper out of my drawer and handed him a black pen.

"Think of something others could find useful and draw it how you would like it to look." I said. "But don't worry if the first result isn't good, you have all the time you need."

I wasn't sure what to do with my hands and ended up putting them them on the supporters of the chair.

I didn't look through his shoulder, I just let him scribble whatever he wanted.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting to be honest. I didn't know if he could draw or write.

"Ah, no." Ruki mumbled under his nose and started scribbling anew.

Once he announced that I could look, I did.

What I saw was, well... nothing to be compared to Picasso, or any good artist, but he tried.

I didn't know what I was looking at.

"What do you think, master?" his eyes fluttered as I looked from his drawing to him.

"It looks nice, what is it?"

"You have such a difficult job and I thought of something that would help you." he looked very proud of himself. "It's a machine that always gives you good ideas."

A blush appeared on his face when he said that.

"Oh."

"This is like a helmet. You put this on your head and good ideas pop into your head." Ruki explained in a passionate way.

"That's really amazing."

"You think so?" he asked in an excited manner as he turned around and sat between my legs.

"Ah, uh, yes." I was ready for a nosebleed.

"But I don't know how to build it."

"Be open minded about it, and I'm sure you'll figure it out." if he was interested, all I could do was encourage him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much, master!" at each thank you I heard, I got a peck on my lips. It felt really nice.

I couldn't just push him away, or he would cry, and I couldn't handle a cute boy crying.

"Okay, Ruki, you can think it through carefully on the sofa, okay?" I suggested as Ruki nodded his head, picked his paper and got off my lap just to lie on the stomach on the sofa and look at his drawing intensely.

I on the other hand ended up working.

I had to calculate things and think of good uses, measurements, weight and so on of my newest project.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time.

"Should we go get some lunch?" I asked Ruki who was laying now on his back.

He looked like he was trying to pierce the paper with his eyes.

"Ah, yes, master." he put the paper down and got up.

People would stare at me if I showed up in the cafeteria with my own doll, but I was hungry.

"C'mon."

I let Ruki get out first.

He grabbed the hem of my shirt from the back and we got to the cafeteria like that.

My friends were at our usual table with their dolls.

Of course everyone gaped at me once they saw that I had a doll, but I didn't mind at all. I got past them to get to my friends and slid into the table.

Ruki forced his way onto my lap again and smiled happily.

"Bitch, I want on your lap too." Uruha whined to his master.

"We're at work honey, but you can do whatever you want when we're at home." Aoi rubbed his doll's back as the other flinched.

"Fucking bastard."

Ruki leaned his head against my shoulder and looked at me with such a soft expression.

He reached my hair with his hand and started playing with it.

"Master, you have such soft hear."

Bleeding alarm, oh my God.

"Do you need a tissue, Reita?" Aoi teased.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled in response.

"Aww, he just tried to help. Your doll is so cute that it would drive anyone mad." Miyavi said while holding his doll's hand up and kissing it.

"Huh?" big cute confused eyes looked at my friends who smiled nervously.

"He's too adorable for his own good." Miyavi finally said.

"He has the same clothes as before." Kai pointed out.

"Because this asshole didn't go shopping with him." Miyavi sighed heavily.

"Should I go shopping with him?" I frowned. Was that a thing?

"Dolls feel loved when they are spoiled to no end." Kai informed me softly with an almost invisible smirk.

"Can I get you something, master?" Ruki asked as he got off my lap.

"Coffee, I think." I gave him some cash and he hopped happily to the coffee machine.

"If you're bored with him, I can have him. Two dolls would be amazing in be--"Aoi started but didn't finish as he winced. "Okay, okay, just let go of my balls, Uru, I won't be getting anot--oh God."

Bitchy dolls are very possesive of their owners, not the other way around. Aoi has it tough.

And dolls like Kai...

I saw Kai stroking his master's arm while staring at him with a sweet smile, but something felt odd.

I was never sure of that kind of a doll. Ever...

I looked at Ruki to see two people that approached him.

"Oh no, you didn't." I said, getting up.

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked and looked where I did. "Oh... just don't break anyone's jaw."

"Can't make fake promises."

I got over there and saw what was happening.

"Whose doll are you?" one of the men asked.

"Uhh, I can't talk with strangers." I saw Ruki pick up the cup with coffee.

"Okay, but from which company are you?" the other man insisted to know, and I didn't like where that was going.

"That's enough." I said firmly as I pulled Ruki away.

"Reita? It's not your doll, is it now?" one of the men asked.

"He's mine, so back off." I growled and pulled my doll back to the table.

"Did I do wrong?" Ruki asked with tears in his eyes as I sat down and gaped at him.

"Oh my God. You made him cry." Aoi face palmed his face.

"No, no. You did good. I have my coffee." I picked the cup up and drank some. "Mmmm, good coffee."

"You're angry." he sniffed as he hid his mouth behind his sleeves. "I'm so sorry."

I pulled him on my lap for him to sit with his side leaned against my body.

I rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay, Ruki, you did good. They were strangers to you, and you didn't have to talk to them."

"I did good?" he asked surprised.

"You did very good." I assured while kissing his head.

"Master." Ruki clutched onto my clothes and hid his face in the crook of my neck.

"It's alright now, right? Don't cry."

"O-Okay."

He was so cute that I couldn't help but embraced him very tightly and felt him relax under my firm grip.

"Should we take Ruki shopping today?" Kai suggested to his master.

"You really want to help him, don't you, my cute Kai." Miyavi pecked Kai on the cheek.

"He's new in this, he needs guidance, and we can help."

"That's right, bitch, yes we can." Uruha admitted.

"You want to go too, Uru-chan?" Aoi asked and was immediately kissed.

"Yes, I want more clothes."

"What do you say, Ruki? Want to go with Kai and Uruha shopping today?" I honestly wanted him to take the initiative and go do his thing alone.

"Will you come too?" Ruki asked sweetly while clutching to me tighter.

I was ready to say yes.

"No, he won't. You need to learn how to be independent like other dolls." Miyavi said firmly as he glared at me.

"Then I don't wanna go." Ruki huffed and hid his face again.

"Now he's stubborn?"

"Ruki, you'll be with two dolls, you know?" I tried to comfort him a little.

"I don't wanna." he pouted, and what a great face expression that was.

"You do."

"I don't." Ruki huffed.

"Yes, you do." I insisted, hoping he would say yes by now.

"I want to be with you at all times."

"I get it now. He thinks you'll find someone else to hang out with. He's jealous." Aoi laughed as he stated something I was very much aware of,

Ruki turned to him and hissed just to wrap his arms around me.

"You don't want me to go, don't you?" those damn cute eyes of his.

"I love you, master, don't leave me." he fluttered his eyelashes, trying to flirt with me.

"Don't fall for that, it was Kai's play when I let him go with Uruha for the first time." Miyavi warned me.

"What?"

"Avoid eye contact, Reita, now." I hurriedly looked away as Ruki whined.

"Love me master." Ruki begged with his sweet voice.

"It's getting better and better." Aoi chuckled amused.

"Attention seeker." Uruha huffed, annoyed.

"Master, doesn't love me." Ruki sobbed as I was ready to break and give in to his whim.

"No, don't you look at him, Reita, he's playing you." Miyavi scolded.

"But he's sobbing." I protested.

"Master, I love you so so much." Ruki sniffed to get more of my attention and I was willing to give it to him.

"No." Miyavi said.

"But--"

"Don't even think about it."

"Master, I'll do anything to make you love me." Ruki was pouting once again, and making me more aware than ever how cute he actually was and it was making me go crazy.

"Be the bad guy, resist it." Miyavi urged me for good reasons.

Ruki pulled me to lean over.

"I'll suck you." he whispered into my ear in a very sensual way as I felt blood rushing into my dick.

"So, we're not going?" Kai asked confused.

"You are. Reita, no and no. Don't let him play you." Miyavi said unamused.

"I think we lost him." Aoi told him as he sighed.

"Master, I love you so much."

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

"My master doesn't love me." Ruki crouched to the ground and held onto his knees.

"He loves you, but he also wants you to be independent." Kai explained his master's final decision, though he was certain that Reita would've come with them in the end.

"Besides, he gave you so much cash you can buy a store with it." Uruha laughed.

"I don't want cash, I want my master." Ruki pouted.

"Your master wants you to be happy, bitch, so use the cash." Uruha shoved his finger at Ruki's head. "And get your whiny ass of the ground."

"Uruha means that your master wants you to buy everything that you like, and we'll help you." Kai smiled as he stroked the other doll's head. Ruki finally stood up.

The brunette shook his head and looked around the city. Everything seemed new to him, and he didn't have his master by his side, and it scared him to no end.

He thought he was able to persuade his master to go with him, but he was forced to stay by his so called friends, while Ruki had to go, into the jungle of potential predators.

"Let's go in here." Kai pulled the other two dolls inside a store nearby.

"We're buying underwear?" Ruki asked, confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"What underwear would please your master?"

"Please? I don't know." He didn't really think about it.

"You don't know? You two did it, right? He has to have some fetishes if it comes to clothes and underwear, right?" Uruha frowned.

"When I peeked on him in the bathroom, he was wearing boxers." Ruki said.

"Did you manage to see anything else? Something in his room, maybe?" The other doll encouraged him.

"I found porn magazines under his bed." Ruki said, unamused.

"That's my boy." the honey blonde doll grinned.

"Did anything catch your eye?" Kai asked, curious.

"There were two girls kissing, many many times in it, naked." Ruki found it odd that his master would look at women when he was so sure he was the cause of his master's nosebleeds. He was sure his master must've liked him, a boy.

"I bet they were doing things you would want to."

"They don't have the parts we do." Ruki frowned.

"Wait, was it like, only girls and that's all?" Uruha aske,d confused.

The brunette nodded his head.

"Then that's not helpful at all." Kai chuckled amused. "My master caught me when I found his porn magazine. I was so shocked, that my programme froze and I was blushing for 2 days."

"Ahahaha, my master tells me that I'm his walking porn magazine." the honey blonde doll laughed.

"Reita doesn't let me do things, or touch much, but I did promise to suck him."

"That's a good start. I managed to get my master to bed on the first day." Uruha said proudly and looked at his nails.

"H-how did you do that!?"

"Look at this irresistable body of mine. Look at my face. I have what it takes and I can do whatever I want with him, but he won't let me enter him. But I dig that."

"My master wants me to stay pure, but he didn't tell anyone the fact that I suck him." Kai sighed softly.

"You suck him? You're not so pure anymore, are you now, bitch?" Uruha laughed amused. "Who would've thought."

"I want him inside of me, and he won't even think about it. What should I do?" he asked, feeling helpless.

"Does he have any fetishes?"

"He does." Kai nodded his head.

Ruki listened carefully to their conversation, trying to find some useful information, just to get Reita to sleep with him.

"He likes touching my thighs a lot." Kai started. "I mean, he sometimes pours chocolate on my legs and licks it off. He loves doing that."

Ruki blinked in amazement.

"Aoi likes me wearing women clothes. But never licked chocolate off my thighs."

"Cosplay? Licking things off body?" the brunette blinked.

"Men like that. But as for you, I think your master would love to try those on you." Uruha smirked. "Try touching him yourself, he's the kind that backs away to the wall, and won't have any way of escape, use that."

"And that would work?"

"Of course. Try to think of something of your own too." Uruha adviced. "He'll be pleased, trust me."

And that idea seemed like a good one, since he had something on his mind, but wasn't sure if his master would like that or not, but he still wanted to try it.

"Let's go to a sex shop next." Kai smiled widely as Ruki gaped at him.

\-----------------

I crossed my legs nervously.

The armchair seemed uncomfortable again as I looked at the door to hear nothing.

"Relax, Reita, they're doing fine." Miyavi comforted me.

"They went shopping when we were still at work, and now it's getting dark." I pointed out this obvious fact.

"Uru-chan likes shopping, especially when he can buy anything he wants." Aoi sighed heavily, knowing he had a high maintenance doll.

"Kai likes to shop too, and they have your doll also to shop for, so it's taking time, that's understandable." Miyavi wasn't making it any easier for me.

"I can't get used to having a doll."

"You'll get used to it, no problem, but let Ruki get close to you, little by litte, and then there will be no walls between you."

"It's just a doll." I said.

"No, it's not just a doll. It's an every day partner of yours, you've got to treasure him, whether you like it or not. Those dolls have programmed feelings, and can feel abandoned, lonely, sad, and disappointed. There is a feeling of being heartbroken as well as happy, loved, treasured, cared for."

"Okay, they do have feelings, and I'm not doing anything that would hurt Ruki." I blurted out.

"I'm just saying." Miyavi sighed softly.

We heard the door being opened and then a cheerful conversation of our dolls on their way to where we were.

I saw Ruki holding a lot of bags.

I wasn't able to get up as he hopped on my lap.

"I'm back master." he let go of the bags and kissed me soundly.

"What did you buy, Uru dear?" Aoi asked as his doll gracefully sat on his lap.

"Alcohol, some cosplay uniforms, and a lot of lube." the doll purred and nuzzled Aoi's neck.

"That's my boy." the male pulled his doll for a passionate kiss.

"Master, I bought a vibr-" Kai started and was silenced with Miyavi's hand.

"Okay, okay." he pulled him to sit down on the his lap and hugged his doll.

"I bought lots and lots of different things, praise me."

"You did very good. You deserve a kiss." Kai leaned down and Miyavi kissed him.

"I bought chocolate." Ruki grinned as I blinked.

"Chocolate?"

"I want to try something, can I?" he asked curious.

"Sure."

"Master, may I ask you something?" Ruki leaned dangerously close and looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"Go ahead." I was hesitant to waht he wanted to ask me.

"Do you have any fetishes?" Oh boy.

I gaped at him as I heard Aoi and Miyavi laugh loudly.

"Wait, why do you want to know?" That was a dangerous territory.

"Can't I? Kai and Uruha know about their masters' dirty fetishes." he blinked in confusion. "Can't I?"

"What dirty fetishes? What did my cute Kai say?" Miyavi huffed and rubbed his face against the doll's chest.

"Master, that tickles a lot." Kai giggled.

"But you like it."

"If it's you, I do." the doll blushed.

"You say dirty... uhm, maybe I don't have any dirty fetishes."

"Everyone has some, I want to find out about yours." the doll pouted and rubbed his ass against my thigs, pressing hard.

"Even you have those?" I asked curious.

"Ahh, yes, I do."

"What are those?" That was something I really wanted to know.

Ruki leaned to my ear and whispered sensually.

"I-can't-tell-you-right-now~" he whispered. "But I most definietly want to find out yours."

He moved back with a dirty smile on his face.

"Master, I'm willing to do anything for you to accept me. I love you that much."

His bright azure eyes locked with mine as he sensually licked his lips and leaned his hands against my thighs.

"I want you to do things to me that no one has ever imagined." he whispered sweetly.

I was burning with lust and desire, and him staring at me with those big cute eyes of his wasn't helping at all.

"Can I rub myself against you?" Ruki purred sweetly as I felt as if my eyes were about to pop out from surprise.

"Oi, oi, Ruki, don't do unnecessary things in here." I hurriedly said.

"Can I do it later, then?"

His hands were dangerously close to my crotch and his gaze was a seductive and cute one.

"Fuck, fine."

He got off my lap and moved away to sit down on the ground.

What was he even doing?

I saw that Aoi's doll noticed that, and also got off his lap just to get over to Ruki.

Kai was too occupied with Miyavi teasing him to notice what was going on.

Aoi and I looked at each other and then at our dolls.

I gaped as Uruha held Ruki's face and kissed him softly, then did it again, and this time it was a deep kiss.

Ruki's small hands clutched upon the material of clothing of the other doll, tugging on it down and exposing Uruha's shoulders.

The kiss became passionate, their tongues were moving against one another as we gaped at them.

This was turning me on, but I couldn't look at it as if it was fine, since Ruki was mine. What in the world was happening!?

Uruha's hands slid lower, brushing against Ruki's chest, going along his stomach to his hips and-

"Stop!" I shouted and ran to pull Ruki away.

"Uru-chan, what was that?" Aoi asked confused just to get his doll away.

"I wanted to see if this is your fetish, master." Ruki pouted.

My fetish?

"I found your special magazines."

Special magazines...?

Oh fuck.

"You were touching things in my room?" I asked, surprised. He went through my stuff!?

"I want to please you, master, to see that you're happy with me, to accept me."

Ruki kept repeating himself about me accepting him.

Didn't I accept him already?

Kai looked at Ruki and giggled.

"Good luck." he said and wrapped his hands around Miyavi's neck. "You'll need it."

"What was that, my cute Kai?" Miyavi smiled and tickled his doll on the stomach.

"Master, I want to go home, can we please go home?" Kai asked. "I want you to tease me, I want to please you, I want you alone."

Miyavi looked surprised with what his doll had said.

"Master, I promise I won't disappoint you." the black haired doll said shyly. "So please carry me to the car. I want to be spoiled."

"Kai, you're too cute to resist you." Miyavi was obviously pleased with his doll. "I'll be going, and see you tomorrow."

With that said, Miyavi picked up Kai's bags and Kai, then carried him out as the doll just realized what he did and blushed while hiding his face in Miyavi's crook of the neck.

"Bitch, you better carry me like that later to bed." Uruha huffed and walked to sit on the edge of the coffee table.

"Uru, did you and Ruki plan to do this?" Aoi asked his doll.

"Just helping our fellow doll friend, he was very troubled for the lack of sexual activities especially that his model is about them."

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked gaping at the honey blonde doll.

"He's craving for attention and sex, of course his model is made for that, plus he's more an attention seeking bitch than Kai, duh." Uruha shrugged.

"Your tongue, Uru."

"But you like it when I talk dirty to you, master." the doll got over and rested his hands on Aoi's shoulder. "You want me to talk dirty."

"Uru."

"Humm. Ruki's the model that is not exactly shy or anything like that, but blunt. He says what he thinks and he openly tells his desires at the moment." Uruha said. "That kind of a doll loves to be spoiled and adored like Kai, but also, be praised in sexual activities if possible like me. We were in a sex shop, so Kai and I saw his reactions to things."

I looked at Ruki, who hurriedly cuddled up to me.

"Master never tells me that he loves me, or that I'm a good boy. I want master to appreciate me and let me appreciate you." he pouted. "Because I love you the most, master, and I want master to look only at me and me alone."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I want to please master, to call my name when you feel good. I want to be held and told nice things."

"Okay."

"And, and, and I want to do things I have planned so master will love me." That was slowly getting out of hand, but oh what the heck.

"Alright then."

"And master needs to spoil me because I wait for this and wait, and I need this really badly."

"To say it simply, he's not the house wife typical doll that can clean, he's too clumsy for that, but if I teach him, he can cook." Uruha added as Aoi kissed his cheek.

"You earned yourself something." the raven haired male whispered to his doll.

"And with that, get out, I'm doing things with my master." the doll huffed as I gaped at it.

"Sorry, he behaves like that when he feels he gets something and wants to be alone." Aoi explained as he laughed.

I nodded my head and picked up Ruki's bags.

"Let's go home then, Ruki." I said as he took things off of my right hand and grabbed it with his left one.

"Yes, master." he said sweetly.

"Bye Aoi."

"Yeah, la--" Aoi didn't finish as his doll managed to kiss him.

\-------------

How did things come to this, that I still had no idea.

I was laying on my bed, shirtless, and was told not to move from my spot, by my doll.

Ruki soon came back with a plastic bottle of chocolate sauce in his hands and the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"What are you planning?" I asked curious and saw him pour the liquid on my chest and stomach.

"I want to taste you, master. Can I?" he asked cutely.

"Ah, I think you already poured it on me, so I can't say no." I chuckled amused.

I was trying to look away, not to get too turned on by that, but I knew it was futile. Ruki lured me into an inescapable trap.

The moment his wet tongue slid along my chest, I was hard.

He was sitting next to me and leaned against my chest to lick the chocolate off of it.

I wasn't supposed to move, but oh dear God, I was enjoying it too damn much.

I observed his moves, how his head moved, his tongue working against my skin, pressing and teasing.

I was driven crazy by the little things he did, and he just did it all for me to love him, accept him and treat him like he deserved.

Ruki deserved the world, and I still wouldn't be able to tell him what I thought.

I wasn't that kind of person that just said something as embarrassing as this, and Ruki was aware of that. That was why he wanted to use any means to make me spoil him the way he wanted to.

I shivered as he licked my stomach, with slow movements, making sure he licked it all off.

I groaned softly as he slid lower.

His hands reaching for my pants and undoing them before he pulled my cock out as I gasped.

I looked at what he was doing and gaped as he got between my legs and sticked his tongue out. He looked at my hard member.

Chocolate leaked off of his tongue and dripped on my cock as it twitched.

I moaned deeply feeling this kind of pleasure.

I watched him lean down and my whole body shivered as his hot breath reached my hot and hard member.

Ruki swirled the head of my cock with the tip of his tongue as I dug my fingers into the sheet.

"You're so big master, not like me." he purred.

His slick fingers wrapped around my arousal tightly, while Ruki's lips parted upon contact.

I watched chocolate flow down as he put it into his mouth.

"Hng, hnnn." I tried to keep my cool, but the way Ruki's tongue worked around my cock, it was hard not to lose my senses and claim him.

Ruki moved back just to lean forward and swallow me whole. A whole new sensation sparked throughout my body.

He bobbed his head eagerfully, as his hands rubbed against my thighs.

His head movements, up and down, were turning me on even more.

I managed to lift my upper body and lean against the bed with at least one of my hands, and the other one fisted Ruki's hair as he whined.

The friction he caused, the way his mouth worked down there, I was at my limit.

And at the same moment, Ruki's head moved back just to look at me.

"Should I help you come with my hand, or do you want to cum in my mouth?" he asked about such a perverted thing with such confidence, I was at a lack of words.

That was the first time that I blushed in his presence.

I covered my face and squeezed my nose not to find myself bleeding at this moment.

"I-In your mouth." I manage to blurt out.

"Yes, master." There was a hint of satisfaction with my decision, and it made me feel so embarrassed.

I watchedRuki lick his lips with such a greedy look on his face.

He leaned down, his tongue was gently sliding around my head, then he lowered himself more to lick it from below, and he kept on teasing before he actually sucked me.

I breathed heavily as Ruki started bobbing his head again.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, what this doll was doing to me, was driving me crazy. It was all building up, all the pent up stress, all the problems I have struggled with, and I was ready to burst.

Ruki sucked me so hard, like he was so needy, and I really couldn't stop myself. I spilled in his mouth with a load groan and fell back on the bed.

Before I knew it, I had Ruki on top of me.

I saw chocolate flowing down his jaw, and neck.

When did that happen?

I lifted myself a bit to lick if off of him as he hummed sweetly.

"Master, please praise me." he purred, satisfied.

"I love you, Ruki." I whispered unconsciously, lost in his beautiful blue eyes, and his gorgeous face.

"You do!?" Ruki asked with the most excited tone as his eyes sparkled.

"What?" did I just? ...I think I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and would make my day <3


End file.
